Zero's Nightmare : New Year's edition
by sonickirbypokemonfan
Summary: Warning : May cause Brain Trauma , Crack Story ( kind of ) , Zero x Nightmare , Please Review i want to see your responce
1. Chapter 1

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

Don't Ask , just Don't Ask

" Zero's Nightmare "

I Look straight into his eyes , well eye and think about how beautiful he is . He stares at me and asks me " Um Nightmare is there something wrong " .

" No of course not ,why. " I asked .

" Because your staring at me intensely and weirdly " said Zero

" Oh it's nothing " I said .

You see we were at a Villain's meeting , and this is the only time of the year I see Zero . I remember meeting him the first time , he talked intensely about Death and How much he hated Kirby , I felt his loneliness and decided to be his friend .It only grew from there , I soon started feeling love for the eyeball and I've been in love ever since .

" Nightmare has a crush on Zero , Nightmare has a crush on Zero " Teased Marx . That infuriated Me , who was he to judge .

" Oh stop it Marx , leave the poor guy alone " said Dark Mind.

" You know what fine I'll admit it then " I said . I rushed towards Zero and kissed him on the well space above his eye and I rushed out as fast as I can , Me the Lord of Nightmares running cause of embarrassment .

I weeped outside the villain headquarters crying about what I could I have done and what I did do . " huh what's that noise " I said as I heard someone crying . I looked to the location and found Zero Crying , blood pouring down his face .

" Zero what are you doing here " I asked .

" Nightmare , I kind of love you too , I've always have , I always thought about your shades and how sexy they are " , That made Nightmare blush .

" so want to kiss " asked Nightmare

" sure" , they kissed a truly dark combo of blood and shades

" A true Happy ending " said Dedede who was reading to Kirby , Meta Knight and Bandanna Waddle Dee " How's that for a belated Halloween story "

The three of them looked at Dedede with very disturbed looks " well I'm going to go home and cry myself to sleep see ya " said Meta Knight who left and ran outside as fast as he can

" Hello Meta Knight what are you doing " asked Galacta Knight

" Hey can you do me a favor ' asked Meta Knight who thought of a naughty idea

" sure " said Galacta Knight who was repressing his urge to kill him

" go and listen to Dedede's story "

" okay " said Galacta Knight . Galacta Knight walked in and sat down

" alright ready for chapter 2 ' said Dedede

" yes ' said Galacta Knight

" GOOD " laughed Dedede

To be continued

A/N yeah I thought of this weird idea a while ago and decided to post it now , don't ask how I thought of this , oh well see ya in chapter 2 or not where Galacta Knight gets Tortured

See ya


	2. christmas special

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

Warning: May cause your mind to go wtf and explode , you have been warned

Even after making that chapter I still don't know why

**And now we present to you Christmas with Dedede**

Dedede took a seat and started to talk .**"**Hello Faithful readers , last time we left off with me about to read to Galacta Knight , sadly , the chapter was banned in all 50 states and Poland , so instead we decided to create a Christmas special , here are our guests tonight , Kirby … "

" I lost all happiness . " said Kirby

" Meta Knight . "

" I've got to say , I'd rather fight a million Demon Beasts then listen to chapter 2 again ." Meta Knight Shivered .

" Bandanna Dee . "

" Great King , why would you do this , why would you torture us like this ? " Cried Bandanna Dee .

" Galacta Knight . "

"please Teddy , protect me from the mean penguin . " Cried Galacta Knight as he rocked back and forth carrying a teddy bear .

" and last but not least our special guest Cookie monster . "

" Um actually sire , he read chapter 2 and has now refused to even look at cookies . " said Escargoon who appeared from no where and vanished again .

" Well Great , well enough delaying , time to start the show . " Laughed Dedede .

" Nightmare , My Love , have all the decorations been put up . " said Zero as he came in .

" Yes my love , the decorations have been set . " I said , Looking at that sexy eyeball . You see we were creating Christmas party for the villains and we were trying to make it as great as possible . Soon Guests arrived.

" So Pretty sweet party , eh Dark Mind . " I said .

" Yeah , it is so when are you going to you know propose to you know who ? " asked Dark Mind .

" Well I'm Actually planning tonight . Hopefully nothing goes wrong . " I said .

" Get away from me , Magolor , I refuse to kiss you . " said Marx as he Dashed past us .

" But … hiccup … We were under the … hiccup … Misletoe . "said Magolor who was obviously drunk .

" I doubt it , already , . " I said as I facepalmed to the event occurring in front of us .

" Hey Drawcia , you know we have a lot in common , we're both Evil and turned Dreamland into something else . " said Yin Yarn .

" But I'm not Drawcia , I'm Dark Matter . " said Dark Matter .

" Besides Drawcia would totally dump you . " said Dark Nebula .

" Who the hell are you ? " asked Yin Yarn and Dark Matter .

" I'm Dark Nebula , remember I was in that treasure chest you guys and I tried to destroy Popstar when I was freed . " said Dark Nebula .

" Oh right you're the lame weak one . " said Dark Matter .

" Hey , the rest of you got beat by Kirby too . " said Dark Nebula .

" But you came out of nowhere and literally got beat less than a hour later . " said Yin Yarn .

" Well …. SHUT UP . " said Dark Nebula as he went to find someone who didn't insult him .

" So , want to go on a date ? " asked Yin Yarn who turned around and saw Drawcia , there was punch all over him within two seconds .

" I Neocredus demand to Put the Music Higher . " said Neocredus .

" Definitely . " said Dj Galacta Knight .

" Marx I wanted to say your kind of cu… " said Grill before she was interrupted .

" Look Girl Marx is my boyfriend , okay , you can't steal him right Marxie . " said Magolor who tried to kiss Marx on the lips . Needless to say Marx Ran for his life .

" Hey Let's Throw Dark Nebula in the trash . " said Wham Bam Jewel .

" Yeah ! " almost everyone replied .

" Stop . " said Drawcia .

" Why . "asked Everyone .

" Cause I Love Dark Nebula . " said Drawcia .

" wait what . "

" Hey Nightmare , Um Look over there . " Said Dark Mind . I looked and saw …

Magolor Kissing Zero .

" Le gasp , I know , but you'll have to wait the exciting conclusion is coming New years or maybe sooner . Goosbye . " said Dedede.


	3. Christmas special part 2

" A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal .

**And now back to New Years with Dedede.**

" Hello faithful readers , we are back again for another edition of Zero's Nightmare , but first let's talk about new years , I've had a great year , I lost 100 pounds in January , then gained it all back 2 days later , I got a new hammer for Christmas and I've had my best friends listen to my amazing story . "

" Please just finish sire , we don't want another failed promise . " said Escargoon who vanished as quick as he came

" Alright then , fine the Exciting Conclusion begins now . " said King Dedede

Last time on Zero's nightmare ….

" Hey No trolling . " screamed Tiff .

Fine , anyways I looked behind my shoulder and I did saw Magolor Kissing Zero .

" Zero how could you do this " I said as I went up to him , Tears running down my face .

" Nightmare , Please it's not what it looks like , I was Just getting Punch when Magolor came up to me and called me Marxie and then kissed me . " said Zero .

" Wait .. Hiccup … your not Marxie , But Zero told me you were . " said Magolor .

" Yes Magolor I'm Zero . " said Marx .

" So you told him , huh . " I said .

" Yep , Dark Nebula told me to . " said Marx

Needless to say , the three were blasted through the roof ….

" Oh why do I even bother telling you anything . " said Dark Nebula .

" Cause I'm the Fan Favorite . " said Marx.

" Actually Magolor is . " said Dark Nebula .

" Hey … hiccup …. Marxie , Guess what . " said Magolor .

" What ? " asked Marx .

" I love you Marxie . " said Magolor .

" well it looks like Team Marx is blasting off again ! " screamed the three as they flew off into the sky becoming a twinkle .

" Now that's all over , Zero . " said Nightmare as he kneilled on one knee .

" Will you marry me ? " asked Nightmare .

" Yes I do . " said Zero as he cried a tear of blood And the Two Kissed passionately .

" How beautiful and disturbing at the same time . " said Neocredus .

" Yes it makes me want to cry and vomit at the same time . " said Yin Yarn .

" It Just makes me want to vomit . " said Galacta Knight .

" I'm so happy for you Nightmare . " said Dark Mind as he came over .

" Me Too Zero . " said Dark Matter .

" Yeah It's like Nothing could go wrong . " I said. Of course something went wrong .

" I'm Back … Hiccup … Where's Marxie . " said Magolor who fell back in through he hole , Little did he know that Marx crashed into a haystack head first and was trying to get himself out .

" Don't worry sweetie . I'll Take care of him . " I said to my Fiance .

" Package delivery. " said Sir Nonsurat .

" Oh boy , is it my new Mohawk .. I mean uh skateboard , this is totally real . " said Sir Falspar .

" It's From Nightmare . " said Sir Dragato .

" Sounds dangerous , I'll check it out . " said Sir Arthur as he opened the present .

" Alright Hawaii . " said Magolor coming out wearing a Coconut Bra , Flowers around his head and of course dancing .

" Who are … " Sir Arthur tried to say .

" Hi Marxie , Guess what time is it ? " Asked Magolor as he hugged Sir Arthur .

" I'm not Mar " Sir Arthur tried to say .  
" Makeout time ! " Yelled Magolor as he tackled Sir Arthur to the ground .

" Help Me ! " Yelled Sir arthur as Magolor Took off his mask and kissed him on the lips .

" No way , this is the most amusing thing I've seen all year . " said Sir Falspar .

" Hey who wants to see me Twerk ! " Yelled Magolor .

No one recovered until 5 weeks later ….

" Uggh My aching Everything . " said Dark Nebula .  
" Hi Dark Nebula . " said Drawcia .

" Oh Hi Drawcia . " said Dark Nebula .

" Hey so I was wondering you Want to go have dinner or something ? " Asked Drawcia .

" Yeah that sounds nice . " said Dark Nebula as the two left to go to dinner .

" Hey Dark Nebula , you're awake , can you get me out , Dark Nebula , uggh , I'm Going to stay here forever . " said Marx , He stayed there for 10 hours until Grill saved him .

" And there you have it folks , The Christmas special is over , I've had a great time and hopefully so did you . What about you guys , what did you think . " asked King Dedede .

" there's something wrong with you . " said Kirby .

" Disturbing , Plus it was barely about Nightmare and Zero . " said Meta Knight .

" Teddy wants me to tell you that you're lucky that I'm not sueing you for using my appearance . " said Galacta Knight as he rocked with his teddy bear .

" Please don't make any more . " Begged Bandanna Dee .

" Anyways Faithful fans , Make sure to go to sonickirbypokemonfan's profile and vote for who should be a pairing in the valentine's day special , the choices are Sword x Blade , Magolor x Marx , King Dedede x Escargoon ,Meta Knight x Galacta Knight , Nightmare x Sir Arthur x Zero and Kirby x Shortcake , oh and you can make up to three choices . Don't forget to review as well . Anyways who wants me to make a lemon . " Yelled King Dedede .

" THAT'S IT " yelled everyone . And what happened next was a Christmas miriacle . Kirby ate all of Dedede's food , Galacta Knight sued him , Bandanna Dee and Meta Knight tackled him and Daroach stole his money .

**And that's all from Dedede's New years special .**

A/N I thank everyone who has reviewed and read my stories this month , without viewers like you , I would of have probably become inactive . Hope you enjoy this and next chapter is on Valentine's day . goodbye

From Skpfan


End file.
